The Kitten Cafe
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Oneshoot) Baekhyun begitu membenci kasir tempatnya bekerja yang tidak pernah berhenti menggodanya. Namun, bukankah kata benci sesungguhnya adalah benar-benar cinta? Itulah kenapa Baekhyun berhambur memeluk tubuh tegap itu ketika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. [Chanbaek, Yaoi]


Haii. aku lagi gabut mangkanya bikin cerita kayak gini. Sebenernya aku ga terlalu tau nama nama kopi karna aku emang ga begitu suka kopi.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari teman aku yang kemaren habis dari _starbucks._ dan nyeritain beli apa ajah disana. Nah, Kalo di _starbucks_ itu pakeknya sistim _counter service_ , di cerita ini aku bikin _tabble service._ Kan ceritanya bukan di _starbucks._ Hehehe

Semoga suka.

 **Happy Reading!**

-

"Permisi, dua _Hazzelnut Signature Chocolate._ "

Diletakkannya pesanan itu di atas meja. Memberikan senyuman terbaik dengan ucapan ramah "selamat menikmati" setelahnya.

Lalu membalikan tubuh kembali ke meja _counter_ untuk mengantarkan pesanan selanjutnya.

Mengabaikan ringisan seorang pemuda yang mendapat jitakan dari kekasihnya karna tidak berhenti menatap dirinya.

"Pesanan meja 12." teriak seorang Barista di _cafe_ itu.

"Baik." yang langsung di antarnya ke meja yang disebutkan barista tadi.

"Permisi, _Coffee Latte_ pesanan anda."meletakkan pesanan itu di atas meja dan mengucap "Selamat menikmati" kemudian.

Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore saat Baekhyun kembali meletakkan _tray_ diatas meja _counter._ Kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja, hari ini sedang dalam ke adaan sepi sebenarnya. Tapi dia tetap merasakan pegal di kedua kakinya.

Mungkin efek dari _weekend_ kemarin masih tertinggal di kakinya. Baekhyun mengetuk ngetuk ujung sepatunya pada lantai untuk mengurangi rasa pegal.

Ya, Baekhyun bekerja sebagai _Waiter_ di sebuah kedai kopi. _Kitten cafe._ Agak aneh memang saat mendengar nama kedai tersebut. Pun alasan tak masuk akal kenapa pemilik menamainya dengan _Kitten Cafe._

 _"Kedai ini ku beri nama Kitten Cafe karna kekasihku sangat menyukai kucing."_ Ujar si pemilik kedai, Kim Suho, saat Baekhyun baru menjalani _training_ di kedai itu.

Terserah. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan bandana bertelinga kucing di atas kepalanya.

Baekhyun hanya peduli dengan bayaran yang akan di terimanya setiap bulan. Tidak yang lainnya. Bahkan tidak untuk _cashier_ di kedai itu yang selalu menggodanya. Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie sayang, Tolong beritahu kepada customer meja 3 untuk membayar dahulu. Padahal Jongdae sudah memberitahunya tadi. Tapi dia tetap diam di tempat. oke, cantik."

 _S_ _ee,_ apa Baekhyun bilang. Baekhyun geli sekali mendengarnya. Bahkan kedipan menggoda itu membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

Tanpa menjawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menghampiri meja nomor 3 untuk memberitahu tujuannya.

"Permisi, Mohon maaf tuan, kami menerapkan sistem pembayaran di muka. Silahkan langsung menuju kasa kami untuk melakukan pembayaran." Baekhyun tersenyum manis mengatakannya.

"Ah, baik jika memang begitu. Aku akan segera kesana."

Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat dan berlalu setelahnya.

Tak lama _customer_ pun menuju kasa untuk membayar pesanannya. Dia bahkan terus menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya dengan tatapan mesum. Chanyeol yang melihat itu berdehem dengan keras.

" Satu _americano,_ totalnya 13.000 won."

 _Customer_ itu memberikan kartu debetnya kepada Chanyeol. Namun pandangannya tidak terlepas dari Baekhyun. Memandang tubuh Baekhyun dari atas kebawah dan ke atas lagi dengan tatapan mesum. Membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya karna risih.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan amarah. Dia bahkan berujar datar saat mengatakan formalitasnya.

"Silahkan di tunggu pesanannya."

Customer itu menerima kartu debetnya beserta bukti pembayaran. Kembali menuju meja setelah memberikan kedipan menggoda kepada Baekhyun.

"Astagaa, ingin sekali kucolok matanya saat dia tidak berhenti menatap mesum milikku."

Baekhyun yang mendengar gumaman Chanyeol entah kenapa memalu. Pipinya merona. Baekhyun salah tingkah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

-

Tepat pukul lima, Baekhyun mengaikhiri _sift_ kerjanya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte tak jauh dari kedai tempatnya bekerja.

Saat sendang asik mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinganya, sebuah motor _scoopy_ berhenti di depannya. Baekhyun tau betul siapa dia. Karna itulah Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya.

"Heii cantik, naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kudengar sore ini supir bus sedang mengadakan demo dan tidak mengantar penumpang." Chanyeol berucap.

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun langsung menjawab dengan acuh. Bahkan matanya sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Haish, Kau tak percaya padaku. Kita lihat saja." Chanyeol mulai menstater motornya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dua gadis melintas di depannya.

"Ah, aku benar benar menyesal karna menolak ajakan kekasihku untuk pulang bersama. Aku tidak tahu kalau bus hari ini tidak beroperasional."

"Itu salahmu karna terus berpura pura mengambek padanya. hahaha"

Baekhyun bergeming mendengar percakapan dua gadis itu.

Tubuhnya langsung berdiri dan kelabakan memanggil Chanyeol yang mulai menjalankan motornya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar pujaan hatinya memanggil, menghentikan motornya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berpura pura bodoh menanggapi Baekhyun.

"A-aku ikut." Wajah Baekhyun memerah karna malu.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk. Menaiki motor Chanyeol tidak lupa menggunakan helm sebelumnya.

"Pegangan." Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarnya. Tangannya tetap dia letakkan di atas kedua pahanya. Bahkan bokongnya berada di ujung jok. Memberi jarak dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Sebelum seringai muncul di bibirnya.

Chanyeol melajukan motornya kencang dengan tiba tiba. Baekhyun yang tidak siap dibelakangnya hampir terjengkang. Tangannya reflek memeluk erat perut Chanyeol. Tubuhnya menempel dengan punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencananya berhasil. Tangan kirinya pun mengelus tangan halus Baekhyun di perutnya.

Baekhyun salah tingkah di belakang sana. Tangannya tidak bisa dia tarik karna Chanyeol membawa motornya dengan mengebut.

Baekhyun pun menempelkan pipinya yang merona di punggung Chanyeol. Membiarkan Chanyeol terus memainkan tangannya.

-

Kini mereka telah sampai di kediaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan dan menyerahkan helmnya pada Chanyeol.

"terimakasih." Cicitnya. Wajahnya masih merah menahan malu.

Apalagi di hadapannya Chanyeol tengah tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya.

"Masuklah." Baekhyun menegang kala Chanyeol mengusak rambuk legam Baekhyun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Baekhyun langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan gebrakan keras. Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pucuk kepala yang tadi disentuh Chanyeol. Sedang tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah. Baekhyun ingin menangis.

Baekhyun berlari keranjangnya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"Ibuuuuuuu." suaranya teredam oleh bantal.

-

Pukul tujuh malam, setelah acara makan malam. Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Dia meraih ponsel di atas kasur dan menemukan notif pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

"Aku di depan. Bisa keluar sebentar?"

Baekhyun melolot melihatnya. Dia melihat waktu pengiriman di pesan itu. 15 menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri jendela untuk memastikan isi pesan itu. Dan benar saja, Seorang lelaki menggunakan _Hoodie_ dan topi hitam berada di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Baekhyun langsung menuruni tangga dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang.

Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara gerbang terbuka.

"Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun saat mengetahui lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Hai," Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku ingin kau tetap diam dan jangan menyela perkataanku. Bisakah?" Baekhyun mengangguk membalasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerjap bingung melihatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku kemari karna aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaanku kepadamu. Mungkin setiap perkataanku hanya sebatas candaan bagimu. Tapi aku sungguh tulus mengatakannya. Aku cemburu saat melihatmu tertawa bersama yang lain. aku marah saat melihat _Customer_ yang selalu menggodamu. Aku juga selalu ingin ikut campur segala urusanmu. Mungkin kau menganggapku aneh, tapi Baekhyun, Aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Memiliki hatimu."

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya. Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Matanya bergetar.

"Untuk itu. Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Berbagi masalah. Bertukar perasaan, dan menjalani hari hari denganku."

Baekhyun menatap mata berharap Chanyeol. Mata itu penuh dengan ketulusan. Darah Baekhyun berdesir. Dadanya berdegup tak menentu.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Dia langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. Memeluk erat tubuh tegap itu.

Chanyeol juga membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali kali.

Dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol langsung melonggarkan pelukannya . menatap dalam mata jernih Baekhyun. Dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Aku mau Chanyeol, aku mau."

Chanyeol senang bukan main mendengarnya. Dia kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukkannya. Yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan. Chanyeol lega perasaanya terbalas. Baekhyun juga lega karna akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali melonggarkan pelukannya. Mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjangkau bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, disusul oleh Chanyeol.

Dibawah langit malam yang di hiasi bintang. Mereka berbagi perasaan melalui sesapan dan lumatan lembut di bibir masing masing.

Saling berbagi kehangatan melalui sebuah rengkuhan.

Mengabaikan orangtua Baekhyun di depan pintu masuk, bersama baby Jesper yang menyaksikan keduanya.

"Mereka sangat manis, Baekhyunku sudah dewasa. hiks" Mama Byun meneteskan air matanya terharu.

"Cih, dasar anak muda. Tetap saja mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kehebatanku yang membuat istriku menjerit jerit ketagihan." Papa Byun merangkul intens pundak mama Byun.

Mama Byun menginjak kaki Papa Byun dengan wajah merona.

Baby jesper di gendongan mama Byun hanya memandang tak mengerti apa yang sedang dua orang dewasa itu lakukan di depan sana.

Mereka pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

-

"Ohok,"

Suara batuk dari pos satpam rumah Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan dua lelaki yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

Mereka mendapati Pak Lee, Satpam rumah Baekhyun, memukul mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya. Sedang darah mengalir menuju bibir dari lubang hidungnya.

Sungguh kasihan sekali nasib Pak Lee yang masih menjomblo di usianya yang kepala tiga, harus menyaksikan adegan manis itu.

Kedua lelaki di depan pagar itupun saling berdehem. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Baekhyun menggaruk lengannya.

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dengan senyuman canggung. Mereka salah tingkah.

~

 **END**


End file.
